


留给你

by Xylophone323



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: “这个是孔刘，而我……”“是孔地哲。”
Relationships: Gong Yoo/Lee Dong Wook, 孔刘/李栋旭
Kudos: 9





	留给你

孔刘好像有一千面样子，画报杂志里的模特、敏感敬业的演员、礼貌温和的朋友。他会为球队获胜兴奋地从椅子上欢呼跳起来，又或者因为自己不知道的网络词汇腼腆地摇头，也会在场记拍下板后全神投入与他性格孑然不同的角色。

李栋旭站在他的身边，永远也看不够，餍不知足地在记忆里无数遍描绘，恨不得连眼睛也要少眨几次。他对这位密友的举手投足几乎艳羡到爱慕，总是无可挑剔，总是尽善尽美，连最恶毒的狗仔记者也唯独对他手下留情。

“哥怎么能这么完美？”李栋旭忍不住喃喃自语，他捧着玻璃杯，袅袅蒸雾喷在脸上，还带着柠檬茶包的香气。李栋旭拘谨端坐在沙发上，两条腿左右都无处安放，仿佛连体温也会弄脏这间豪华居室。

孔刘从卧室里探出头，肩上卷着半褪的毛衣，腰间露出精壮身躯的一角，李栋旭下意识想撇开视线躲避。但孔刘的笑容那么温暖明媚，如磁石般吸住目光，他指着自己：“谁？在说我？哎呀，不要说这么让人害羞的话，这里也没有别人。”

“是真的。”李栋旭的指尖紧张地拨弄着杯沿，比高中生告白心迹还要含蓄，“哥什么都很擅长，运动也好，演戏也好，人缘也好。我很崇拜哥，只要下定决心，就不会有失败的事。”

一声轻笑从卧室的门框边溜出来，孔刘啪嗒啪嗒穿着拖鞋走到李栋旭身边，搭在他的肩上拍了两下：“跟我过来。”

很少有人第一次邀请客人来家里就会参观卧室，多少有些亲密和负担，但是孔刘显得满不在乎的样子把李栋旭推进了自己的卧室。李栋旭嗅了嗅，房间里弥漫着两种味道混合的气味，一种是空气加湿器里淡淡的香薰，还有一种是他凑近孔刘时就会闻到的古龙水味，虽然大相径庭，却并不奇怪。

“看这个，”孔刘走进了卫生间，掀起洗衣篮的盖子，衣服已经堪堪堆到了边缘，摇摇欲坠地要溢出来，“我真的很讨厌洗衣服。最近下雨多，早上晾出去之后晚上不记得收回来，又不得不再洗一次，就这样越积越多……”

“还有看这个，一模一样的皮带吧，因为之前怎么也找不到就生气地去买了第二条，结果回到家立刻就找到了。”

“这个台灯，从半年前开始就打不开了，开车路过家电商场几百次，但是都没想到换新的。”

李栋旭晕头转向地被孔刘到处拽着走，听他滔滔不绝地分享谁也不知道的琐事。过去他像某个符号般模糊的身影慢慢降落，一点点变成眼前这个穿着少了一粒纽扣的睡衣和把冰箱贴满便利贴的邻家大哥。

“那个是孔刘。”他指着客厅墙上大幅挂画，勉为其难地模仿着摆了一个和拍摄时差不多的姿势，李栋旭咬着嘴唇想要忍住笑，憋红了双颊把脸埋进手里，肩膀时不时地耸动。

“而我，是孔地哲。”孔地哲把他的双手拨开，两人的脑袋凑得很近，几乎交换着相同的呼吸。

李栋旭的视野里碰上那对真挚的双瞳，轻声抱怨道：“哥对所有人都这么说吧？”

“不是哦，”孔地哲笑的时候眯起眼睛，像是一只满足的猫，“这句只留给你。”

* * *

两人终于在长途车程后在饭店里坐下，济州岛的风光虽然很美，但拍摄任务在身就不得不在镜头前绷紧了精神。不知道老板是好心还是无意，孔地哲看见那张啤酒广告的海报贴在窗户上，难免觉得有趣，李栋旭也终于轻松地笑了起来。

他若有所思地多看了两眼，指着海报：“这个是孔刘，我……”

“是孔地哲。”李栋旭脱口而出，他还低着头皱眉紧盯菜单，对孔地哲投来温柔的视线浑然不觉，在这几年间早已变成了如此习以为常的东西。他不必再徘徊等待，也不必再困惑茫然，只要回过头的时候就能感觉到的爱意不曾离开。

因为这只留给你。

END


End file.
